The Shiny Mareep: A Story In Poems
by Spurbeam
Summary: A Shiny Mareep leaves it's herd because of being neglected. But what will it do to have its revenge? Based on a true story.
1. Deciding

I am a Mareep!

As the grass brushes under my feet, and the sun warms my fluff, I smile.

But only for a moment.

Because then I remember.

All the horrible things my herd did to me.

All the names they called me.

My family, and the other Mareeps, think of me as an outcast.

I am what Pokémon Trainers call a "shiny."

Why does my herd not like me?

Is it because my fluff is purple?

I walk the same, talk the same, and behave the same.

Why can't I play with you or eat with you?

No one cares about me. Not the other Mareeps, anyway.

I sit and think about what to do.

I fall asleep.

I awake. The sun is sinking.

I leave my herd, and make my decision.

I will go into the tall grass, and wait until a Trainer comes.

Then, I will battle,

And faint,

Never to see daylight again.


	2. Battling

I run as fast I can through the tall grass, the one place where no other Mareep went.

Then, I wait on the edge of the grass until a Trainer comes.

It doesn't take long.

Soon, a male human comes. I am also male.

My fluff rustles the grass. The trainer hears the rustle, and walks into the grass, looking excited.

The battle begins.

The trainer is surprised, as he hasn't encountered a shiny before.

"Wow, a shiny? I have to catch it!"

What? He WANTS to catch me? Someone… actually cares?

He throws out a Skiddo.

"Mahh!" it shouts.

It uses tackle. Me, not being very experienced in fighting, am dizzy.

The trainer uses an Ultra Ball. I am captured.

"Nice!" he shouts.

As I am put into a bag and the Trainer pedals on his yellow bike to a Pokémon center, I think,

"Well, this turned out way different then what I thought would happen."

I feel loved for the first time in my life. But then, I think,

"If I get strong and evolve, I should go back to my herd and show them that there are people who care about me."

I will have my fluffy revenge.


	3. Affected

Weeks pass.

I grow stronger, and my trainer pets me and feeds me.

Orange Poké Puffs are my favorite.

One day, after a battle, I feel my body shining. I feel my fur falling away, by skin turning pink.

I evolve into a Flaffy.

My trainer is pleased by this, and we battle more.

I feel cold sometimes, but then I cuddle with my trainer's other Pokémon.

My life is good, but one day, I hear my trainer discussing something strange…

He calls it "Pokérus." Then, I feel my Poké Ball being moved.

A strange red and blue duck plops beside me. He smells like a science lab.

I am told his name is Porygon2.

But I overhear my trainer talking about how Porygon2 has the Pokérus.

I'm worried.

What will happen to me?


	4. Vow

I am soon infected with the Pokérus. But I feel myself growing faster and stronger.

I am soon moved to the head of the party, next to Porygon 2.

With me are a Roserade, Infernape, Pidgeot, and a Raticate.

I feel happy being with my friends.

But then…

Then I remember my herd. I think hard about what I need to do.

If I ever see them again…

They will feel my rage and cower in fear.

They will never see the light of daylight again.

I will make them feel as bad to themselves as they did to me.

I will show no mercy.

**I vow to destroy them.**


	5. Revenge

I am now an Ampharos.

I wait for my trainer to come to Pokémon Center near my herd.

I push at the opening of my ball, and he feels it.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he lets me out.

I cry at him, and begin to run towards the door.

"Wait!" he shouts. But I don't listen.

I run as fast as my feet can take me.

I run to the forest where my herd is.

I recognize all of them. Even though I see that some of them have evolved, I identify

their smell. The smell of harassment.

I walk into the grass. I begin to discharge my electricity all over the forest.

The Mareep faint and slump to the ground.

I use what my Trainer calls "Dragon Pulse" on the Flaaffy and they faint and drop to

the ground.

I cry out in triumph.

But then I hear my Trainer.

"Did you do all this?" he asks.

I stare at the ground.

"I saw everything. Back to your Pokéball."

I return, but when in my Pokéball, I wonder if I did the right thing, fainting all of

them.

Then I hear my Trainer catching all the sheep.

He will probably revive all of them.

_At least I made them learn their lesson… _I think as I drift off to sleep.


	6. Saying Hello and Goodbye

I come to my senses groggily.

I see darkness around me.

I can hear my trainer healing other Pokémon.

_Mareeps…. _I think.

I black out.

When I wake up, I can hear the sounds of the forest- the water rushing, the wind whistling, the leaves flying, the Magikarps splashing-

And then I am let out.

I see my herd running back to the forest, but a couple remain.

I start to go over to them, but I stop.

My trainer looks me in the eyes.

"It's your parents and sister. They wanted to… forgive you…

His voice trails off.

"You did a horrible thing. But I had no idea. After seeing what you did, I think I understand why you attacked them."

"So I forgive you too."

I walk over to my parents (two Ampharos) and sister (a Flaaffy). They apologize for what they did to me, and even admit that other members of the herd were glad when they heard you left.

I forgive them, and I apologize for what I did.

I walk back to my trainer. He asks,

"Did you talk to them?"

I nod my head.

"Good. Now… do you want to stay with your family, or stay with me?"

I think hard about this. But I realize that my trainer can teach me how to act nicer and kinder to all Pokémon, and that I can achieve greater heights with him.

I nod again, more enthusiastically.

He smiles.

I walk over to my family and say goodbye.

They all hug me, and say their farewells.

My trainer and I walk next to each other.

As I look to the starry sky, I think that even though things didn't turn out the way I wanted to, they were better than I expected.

I look at my trainer, and we smile at each other.

I think about what lays before us, and behind us.

I think about the things we did together, and the things we did alone.

And I think that even if my memories and his are as countless as the stars, I will treasure this moment, walking with him, forever.

The End


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

I sit on a branch at my forest, watching the Mareeps and Flaaffys run and play.

My trainer gives them Poké Puffs and watches them with loving eyes.

I talk with my family, and share stories of traveling with them.

Other days, we battle with other trainers, catch more Pokémon, and go on many

adventures.

I'll never forget what my herd did to me, and what I did to them, but what happened

happened.

I'm happy where I am and with who I am. And that's what matters.


End file.
